Ton canap' il est bien OS
by Satsuki-san
Summary: The GazettE - UruKai. Lemon. Kai a envie de tester le canapé du local de répet'


Ton canap', il est bien !

Titre : Ton canap', il est bien ! (from _Désolé pour hier soir_ - Tryo)

Auteur : Satsuki

Pairing : UruKai

Rating : lemon

Disclaimer : Ils ne m'appartiennent pas.

Genre : One-shot, yaoi, lemon

Note de l'auteur : Après ma death fic UruKai, voici un joli OS lemoneux pour me contrer moi-même. A l'origine, je voulais faire une fic mais vu que j'avais que le lemon (bah quoi ?!!) j'ai fait un OS et puis j'ai trop de fic en cours pour en commencer une autre.

Je m'éveillais encore une fois à tes côtés. Je t'embrassais dans le cou, passais ma main sur ton ventre. Tu t'éveillais à ton tour et te tourna vers moi, plantant tes yeux dans les miens. Je m'emparai de tes lèvres avant de me lever. Tu me suivis tes yeux puis te leva.

Nous prîmes notre douche tous les deux ensemble et partîmes au local de répétition. Nous étions les premiers arrivés avec une bonne heure d'avance pour être tranquille.

Je m'assis à ma batterie tandis que tu accordais ta guitare.

- Kai ?

- Oui ?

- Tu peux m'apprendre, me demanda-t-il en montrant ma batterie du doigt.

Je lui sourit et l'invita à me rejoindre. Il s'assit sur mes genoux et je lui passais mes baguettes. Je pris ses mains dans les miennes et lui montrais comment faire. Je libérais ensuite ses mains et enlaçais sa taille. Ma tête posée contre son épaule, je le regardais en train de frapper un peu n'importe comment sur ma batterie.

- Me la casse pas, s'il te plaît !

- T'inquiète pas, je frappe pas aussi fort que toi ! Par moment, j'ai l'impression qu'elle va lâcher un plein concert tellement t'y vas à fond !

- Faut bien que je me défoule, non ?

Je l'embrassais dans le cou à plusieurs reprises, caressait son ventre et ses cuisses.

- Kai, pas ici.

- T'inquiète pas, on est arrivé en avance, c'est pas pour rien !

- Quoi ? Tu veux dire que...

- J'ai envie de le faire ici.

Je passai ma langue sur son cou. Il se leva et m'entraîna sur le canapé. Je m'allongeai à moitié tandis qu'il s'assit à califourchon au dessus de moi. Il m'embrassa, baiser langoureux et passionné. Ses mains passèrent sous mon T-shirt qu'il m'ôta. Il lécha mon torse ; mordilla mes boutons de chair. Une vague de plaisir m'envahit, je gémis. Il m'embrassa de nouveau, mes mains glissèrent sur son dos et sur son torse, ôtèrent son haut. Je me redressai, léchai une nouvelle fois son cou, fis descendre ma langue sur ses clavicules, sur ses tétons. Il bascula la tête en arrière, poussa un gémissement. Le désir montait en moi par vague. Je l'allongeai sur le canapé, dégrafa sa ceinture et lui enlevai son pantalon. Mes mains glissèrent le long de ses jambes, caressèrent doucement l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Il gémit de nouveau. Je déposai un baiser sur son membre prisonnier de son boxer. Mes doigts se posèrent sur ses hanches, descendirent jusqu'à son boxer, qu'ils enlevèrent. Ma main glissa sur son sexe. Il ne put retenir un gémissement de plaisir. J'entrepris de longs va et viens tandis qu'il se cambrais de plus en plus sous mes caresses. Je me mis à lécher sa virilité tendue de façon lancinante. Il agrippa mes cheveux. Je pris son sexe en bouche, il poussa un râle de plaisir. Je le lécha avec application, entrepris de lents va et viens alors que mes mains caressaient toujours ses cuisses, remontant jusqu'à ses hanches. Sa respiration se fit de plus en plus saccadée à mesure de mes caresses. Il se libéra, j'avalais sa semence puis l'embrassai. Ses mains passèrent sur mon pantalon qu'il retira ainsi que mon boxer tendu par mon désir.

- Fais-moi l'amour, Kai.

- J'arrive.

Il enroula ses jambes autour de ma taille, m'attira contre lui. J'entrai doucement en lui, nous gémirent tous les deux. J'ondulais au dessus de lui, mes râles de plaisir mourrant dans ses baisers. Ses ongles me griffèrent le dos, il se cambrait de plus en plus tandis que je le pénétrais plus profondément. Nos respirations se firent saccadées, nos gémissements entrecoupés de 'encore'. Je me libérais en lui dans un dernier râle de plaisir, lui entre nos ventres. Je m'allongeai sur lui, il me caressa doucement les cheveux, j'embrassai son épaule puis déposai un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Nous nous rhabillâmes ensuite un peu à la va vite, je dois dire. Aoi entra quelques minutes plus tard nous regarda d'un air je-sais-ce-que-vous-venez-de-faire.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda Uruha sur la défensive.

- C'est confortable ?

- Quoi ?

- La canapé pour, enfin, vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

- Tu nous as entendu ?

- Non, mais ça se voit que vous venez de vous rhabiller. Et vous êtes tout décoiffés.

- Et merde, on s'est fait griller, Amour.

- Je crois bien, me confirma Uruha.

Nous arrangeâmes quelque peu nos coiffures et vêtements.

- Bon, vous m'avez toujours pas répondu ?

- Comment ça ?

- Bah, c'est bien ici ou pas ?

- C'est pas mal, lui répondit Amour.

- Faudra que je le dise à Ruki qu'on teste.

- Espèce de pervers, tu penses qu'à ça ?

- Mais non, je veux juste lui faire plaisir !

- En quel honneur ? demanda une petite tête blonde derrière Aoi. Celui-ci se retourna et l'embrassa.

- Parce que je t'aime, tout simplement.

- Et c'est quoi, ce qui est censé me faire plaisir.

Aoi lui sourit et le lui murmura à l'oreille. Ruki se mit à rougir ce qui déclencha notre hilarité.

- Arrêtes de penser qu'à ça, toi ! Mais c'est tentant en effet ! Ajouta-t-il avec une œillade qui en disait long sur ce qu'il en pensait.

- Bah, qu'est ce que vous avez tous à vous regarder dans le blanc des yeux ! demanda Reita en arrivant.

- Tu peux pas comprendre, lui répondîmes en chœur.

- Comment je p...

Il fut coupé par la sonnerie de son portable, il décrocha.

- Moshi moshi... myv... Oui demain... A demain, mon amour.

Puis il raccrocha.

- Comment ça 'mon amour' ?

- Quoi, vous croyez que y'a que vous qui êtes amoureux ?

- Mais toi et myv...

- On est ensemble, oui. Et alors ?

Et alors ?... Ça alors ! Rei et myv ensemble... On l'avait pas vu venir !


End file.
